Care
by xlina
Summary: Throughout his whole life, his mother was the only one who showed any signs of love toward Draco. What happens when the Head Girl showed that she cared, also? Join Draco and Hermione and see how their relationship grew behind closed doors.
1. The Beginning

The birds were chirping in the crisp morning air in mid-March. The sun rays beaming through the windows and shining on the young man's face.

"Turn off the sun," Draco groaned.

Suddenly, the doors of his room were thrown open, the intruder shrieking at the slumbering man.

"Get up! What are you doing still sleeping it's 7 in the morning!"

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, mumbling something about the ungodliness of waking up at such an hour.

"Draco, if you don't get up right now, I'll bring out the baby pictures when we get there," the voice threatened.

Hearing that, Draco sat up quickly, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, I would, now get up. You don't want to be late to your own wedding," Narcissa said.

After those words left her mouth, Draco had a goofy look on his face. He was getting married today! Who would have thought? The Slytherin sex-god, is getting married today. To the mudblood _Hermione Granger_, no less. If someone would have said that he would be getting married to Hermione Granger five years ago, he would have hexed them into oblivion. But now, here he was. Getting married to Hermione Granger.

It all started during 7th year. Both were chosen to be the Head Boy and Head Girl. Of course, they had both detested the idea of being partnered. However, they had gradually grown on each other. Draco, seeing that the prude Hermione Granger was not as bad as he thought she was. And damn, did she have a fine body in those shorts and tank tops she calls her PJ's. They had a routine. When both were in the common room, there was nothing but silence. When Draco brings a girl to "satisfy them, not him," there would be a tie on his door knob. Hermione would know better than to interrupt and would that would not be a good sight to see. In the morning, the bathroom would be Hermione's first, as Draco would wake up much later. During the night, both would sit in the common room doing homework. From time to time, a question about their Head business or a simple homework question was asked.

That all changed on one night. After a meeting with his father, Draco came back to the room holding his side, limping.

* * *

"_Stupid old man," murmured Draco. _

_Reaching the portrait, he said strongly and confident to the snake and lion, "Black Magic,"_

_The snake gave a little hiss as the lion looked at him with weary eyes. _

_Upon entering, he saw Hermione on the couch in the common room reading. She looked up and a look of concern was shown on her face. They had never talked about anything other than classes and Head business and he was not going to change that. Once he saw her mouth opening to ask, he walked away quickly to his room. A few minutes later, he heard a knock._

"_Malfoy?" a soft voice spoke through the door._

_When there was no answer, Hermione tugged and played with the end of her shirt._

"_Malfoy? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she knocked the door, twice._

_Silence still met her questions. Sighing dejectedly, she went back to the common room thoughts running wild in her mind. What happened? Did he get into a fight? Why is she even caring? Shaking her head, she continued reading her Hogwarts: A History 1__st__ edition._

_Draco cringed as he took off his shirt. A big bruise the size of Hogsmeade was on the side of his ribs. His father had thrown many curses at him, and he had received the worse ends of it. Hell, he should be used to it by now. This was nothing. He was nothing, a mistake was what his father told him. He only to be born to serve the Dark Lord. If it wasn't of his mother, he would have nothing to live for. _

_He had heard Granger's voice through his door. Choosing to ignore her, he continued to clean up his cuts and bruises. This was nothing new, other than the fact that Granger had actually seen him. She was never there when he came back from a meeting with his father. _

_After cleaning up the bandages, he threw on a robe and went down to the common room. He had to admit, it was one hell of a common room. Even the red and gold mixed with silver and green did not faze him. Seeing that Hermione was still on the couch, he decided to sit and read as well._

_As he lay on the couch, Hermione slowly looked up from her book to Draco. Her thoughts running wild, debating if she should ask him if he was okay, she decided that she couldn't keep quiet any longer._

"_Malfoy, are you okay?" _

_Draco looked up from his book and looked at her disgusted. _

"_Of course, you mudblood. Why wouldn't I be," he scoffed. _

_Taken aback, Hermione studied his face and saw a bruise forming on the side of his left cheek._

"_Are you sure? There's a bruise on your cheek," Hermione sat up, walking toward his couch._

"_I'm __**fine**__, Granger," he said. "I don't need you to bother me, go back to your reading," _

_Ignoring him, she reached for her wand on the table and kneeled in front of the couch. Mumbling a healing charm, the bruise was gone. Surprised, Draco touched his cheek. It wasn't throbbing in pain anymore. Hermione made a motion to get up and leave, Draco caught her wrist._

"_Why are you doing this?" he asked._

_Hermione looked at him and replied, "Believe it or not, Malfoy, but I do care," and shrugged off his grasp and walked away._

_Draco sat there all night thinking about what she had said. She cared? Even after he had called her names for seven years? He was nothing but rude and cruel to her. And she still cared? For the rest of the night, Draco had a restless sleep._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? R&R! My first story, so please be gentle. (: _- Lina_


	2. Friendship

This chapter is a scene from the past. Most of the story is, I'll say it is the present when it is, so don't worry. (:

* * *

As the year grew on, Draco had taken consideration to Hermione's words and had actually started to be civil with her, much to her surprise. Friendly conversations were taken place, this time, not about school or Head business. Just friendly conversations as to how was his or her day.

So here they were, at midnight, sitting cross-legged facing each other in the common room, talking. In their pajamas, no less. Both were clinging onto every word being said. When one was talking, the other was listening, understanding. There was no judgment to what one or another had done. Whether or not Draco "accidentally" tripped Neville as he was walking with a bag filled with dirt for his Herbalogy project, which Hermione just shook her head at. Or if Hermione had taken 100 points from Pansy for calling her a mudblood. Moments like this, he secretly loved. Telling her everything and nothing. Letting it all out, how he felt about everything, he felt as if he can tell her anything. He had told her about how his dad would threaten his mother to get to him. How his mother was the only one who cared and loved him. He didn't want pity from anyone.

"My mother is the only one who I can fall back on," started Draco. "Whether I got in a fight, disobeyed my father, anything. She is always there for me. I love my mother, and she loves and cares for me."

Draco awkwardly looked down suddenly finding his hands interesting, "She's the only one who **ever** cared and loved me. I know that I'm not the nicest person out there, hell, I can even win the award for being the ass of the year. My so-called friends are friends with me because they fear me. With my father threatening my mom, I can't do anything else but to obey him sometimes, to protect my mother from that fucking bastard," he said with anger.

Hermione sat there, nodding and understanding. That's what he liked about her, she listened. Unlike other girls, they would just want to shag him. Hermione, however, listened and clung onto every word he said.

"You're wrong," she whispered grabbing his hands, "she's not the only one who cares."

He stared at their joined hands and back to her face with a questionable look on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath and whispered, "I care, too, Draco."

A warm feeling filled his body, what does that mean? She cared for him? What does that mean?

Thinking back at their friendship, he couldn't help but think of all the times he had worried about her when she would go off on her own. Whether or not if she was with that damned Pot-Head or Weasel, he was worried about her safety. If she wasn't in the dormitories by 9, he would go and wander the castle looking for her, stating that he was on head business when asked by his peers. A sudden thought occurred to him.

'I care. I care for Hermione Granger. Harry fucking Pot-Head's best friend, Hermione Granger.'

A small smile crept on his face, which was very unlike him. He liked the sound of that. Him. Draco Malfoy, caring for Hermione Granger. Imagine that.

"I care for you, too, Hermione," Draco said looking deeply into her eyes.

Hermione smiled widely at him and hugged him. At first, Draco tensed and slowly put his arms around her, relaxing into her hug. He turned his head to smell her hair. Unlike all those girls he had been with, he had never made such an intimate gesture.

"Common," she said getting up and offering a hand, "want to see a man who gets bitten by a spider and then dresses up as one while saving the city?"

She was talking about the muggle movies that she forces him to see. Secretly, he liked the movies, but he will never admit that to her. Taking her hand in his, he stood up.

"What is it with muggles and their odd moo-tees?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's like the fifth movie we saw, Hermione."

Hermione stood in front of the DVD player, placing the round CD in its place.

"Oh come on, we haven't seen **that** many! And it's movies, not moo-tees," Hermione said as she sat on the couch next to him after pushing play.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco stared blankly at her.

"How many moo-tees did we actually see, tell me," Draco said.

Sighing, Hermione began to list off, "Let's see. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Disturbia, The Exorcist, Troy, the Butterfly Effect, I Am Legend and The Ring I and II,"

"Hermione! Don't you see? That's eight moo-tees!" Draco exclaimed.

"It's not that many! And for the last time, it's MOVIES!" Hermione replied.

Draco shook his head, "It's only Tuesday, and we just began this **movie** marathon since Monday!"

Grinning, Hermione pinched his cheek, "What? Don't like watching movies with little 'ol me?"

"Of course I do! I just think it's a bit much. And plus, you're always come crawling in my bed whenever we finish a horror movie," Draco replied. "Not that I mind, with you and those shorts," Draco smirked.

Gasping, Hermione whacked his head, "I resent that! I believe it was you who deicded to scare me every five minutes after we called it a night!"

Draco laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Oh come on, you have to admit, it WAS funny!"

Not hearing a reply, Draco looked down at Hermione and grinned at the sight. There she was sitting with her arms crossed, pouting and glaring at the poor movie box. He shook his head, still grinning, and kissed the top of her head and paid attention to the geeky man named Peter.

Half way through the movie, Draco yawned.

"Sleepy yet, 'mione?" he asked. Not hearing an answer, he asked again.

"'mione? You awake?" Looking down, he saw that she was sleeping comfortably against him, clutching his left arm. Chuckling, he carefully picked her up and walked upstairs to her room.

Hermione's room was indeed different from his. It was simple, and bombarded with books. While hers was clean, his had his Quidditch gear thrown about in his room, along with a few robes and books. It's a wonder how he finds his belongings, sometimes.

Walking out of the room, he walked toward the television.

'Now, how do I turn this thing off? Hermione always push a button on a long stick thing,' he thought.

After looking for a few minutes for the 'stick thing' as Draco put it, he grew frustrated as he couldn't find it.

"Bloody hell, where is that thing," Running a hand through his hair, he stood in front of the television, poking it.

'What if I tell it to go off?' Making sure that he was indeed alone, he said aloud,

"Off."

Nothing.

"Turn OFF, you damned box!"

Still nothing.

Glaring at the television, Draco pulled out his wand. Whispering _"Silencio" _at Hermione's door so she wouldn't wake up, Draco simply pointed his wand at the TV.

_"Confringo,_" The television exploded, making a loud noise. Draco coughed from the smoke, grinning.

"Ha! Beat that, you stupid Mee-sion!" Satisfied, Draco strutted up the stairs to bed, glad that he had finally turned off the damn thing.

From that moment on, Hermione had never let Draco touch a TV again.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this one! (: - xlina

* * *


	3. Relationship

Draco Malfoy was bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do. It was a Saturday and the students were either at Hogsmeade. He, however, was sitting alone in the dormitories. He called off today's Quidditch practice so he can relax, and now he has nothing to do. Usually, when he had nothing to do, he would find a girl and would shag her brains out, but he had no desire into bedding other girls. His thoughts wandered off to Hermione.

'Probably at Hogsmeade with her friends,' he thought. When they became friends, he had stopped cold turkey with sleeping with other girls. If he had brought another girl at night, what would Hermione think? Those girls did not satisfy him anymore. He would much rather be talking to Hermione, like watching one of those… what were they called? Tovies? Hoo-bies? Movies? There! Movies. On that blasted VisionTelle with her.

As time grew on, his feelings started to change towards the Gryffindor bookworm. He liked her. Draco Malfoy, likes the mudblood. Hell, even he thought it was weird enough that they were friends. No one knew of their friendship besides Potty and Weasel, she could never keep anything from them, he mused. But that didn't bother him, as long as Weasel keeps his hands at bay, and Potter had his own Weaselette. He was worried about her safety. If someone had found out, that he had a relationship with her, that would put her into immediate danger more than she is with just being friends with Potter.

Suddenly the portrait door opened interrupting his thoughts, and in came a crying Hermione.

With one look at her face, Draco quickly got off his seat and hurriedly went to her side.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong," she said wiping her face, embarrassed to have Draco seeing her crying. "Why aren't you at practice,"

Leading her to the couch he said, "I canceled it today, why are you crying? You don't cry if it's nothing, Hermione," Sitting them both down, he put one hand on her shoulder, the other wiping her tears. They were sitting so close to each other, their sides were touching.

Sniffling, she looked at his face. His eyes shown concern and worry. "It's stupid," she started looking away from him, "it's nothing, go do whatever you were going to do today, I'll be fine." She stated.

She made a move to get up from the couch, but he held her in place. Looking at him, he couldn't help but feel the need to kiss her. Looking into each other's eyes, they slowly leaned in. Draco apprehensively looked to her lips to her eyes. Hermione, seeing his nervousness, she crashed her lips to his. Surprised that she initiated the kiss, Draco parted his lips in shock. Taking advantage, she used her tongue to explore his mouth. That did it, Draco was brought back down from his shock and started to kiss her with equal passion. Pulling back with the dire need of air, they both stared breathlessly at each other.

Hermione's head was racing. What does this mean? What's going to happen to them now? All questions were forgotten as Draco pecked her lips.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Hermione," he started, "after that, there is no doubt on what we feel about each other. Hell, I've been feeling that way for a long time now, I was too bloody chicken to admit it." Hermione's eyes began to water after hearing that declaration.

Draco, seeing her tears, took it the wrong way. "I'm sorry, did you not feel the same way? I can't take it back now, can I?" Running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had, Hermione noticed, "I like you, Hermione. But if you don't feel the same way, I totally Underst-"

Hermione cut him off with a kiss, groaning, Draco picked up her waist so that her legs were on either side of him. Pulling back, Hermione said, "I feel the same, Draco,"

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting, "So you made me sound like a blubbering idiot for nothing?" he asked.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Draco stared at her, 'Beautiful,' he thought. It wasn't one of those forced laughs that others had around him because they feared him. Hermione didn't fear him, and she never will Draco made sure of that, she was comfortable around him. Hell, here she was, sitting on his lap kissing him.

"I always love making you squirm. Heck, I even loved punching you in third year," Hermione said with twinkles in her eyes.

Draco cringed, "Let's not relive that lovely moment, shall we?"

Hermione smiled and hugged him. They sat that way for a good five minutes with Draco playing with her soft brown hair, twirling it with his fingers.

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying," he softly asked.

Sighing, Hermione sat up. "It's nothing, really. I was coming back from Hogsmeade and Crabbe and Goyle cornered me, that's all."

Anger filled Draco. Crabbe and Goyle? Corning Hermione? "What the hell did they do?"

"Nothing, they just pushed-" Draco cut her off, "Pushed? PUSHED? They PUSHED you?!" he exclaimed.

"-they just pushed me into a corner," Hermione continued, "and started to say how I was disgusting and a mudblood, but Harry came and well, here I am," Hermione said, not wanting to relive that moment.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," she said, seeing the dangerous look in his eyes.

"How can I not worry? Those two bloody idiots **pushed** my girlfriend to a corner and harass her? Is that okay? I think not. I'm going to kill them," rage filled Draco as he stood, softly placing her to the side.

"Girlfriend?" she whispered smiling. Draco looked at her and his anger faded. Kneeling to her height, "Yes, girlfriend. Unless you let your entire guy friends kiss you, which you better not be doing, I'll be toping the record for killing the most guys in one hour."

Laughing, she reached and kissed Draco on the forehead. "No, I don't, boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh? I like the sound of that," Draco said, kissing her again.

As their relationship grew, their love for each other grew.

And, nevertheless, let's just say that Crabbe and Goyle were not seen for a week, as they were in the hospital wing.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! (: - xlina


	4. Lucius

Having his father finding out that his only son, his heir, was in love and in a relationship with a muggleborn, a mudblood, was not a good sign. How could he not see this? Draco had hid his feelings well. Every meeting, his face stone cold, standing upright, confident. If he had not come to his dormitories that night, he would have never known of their relationship. Quickly hiding behind a bookcase, he saw that wrenched mudblood come into the room. She looked through her book bag found the book she was looking for. To his dismay, she sat on the couch and began her homework.

'Damn mudblood, go do your fucking homework in your room!' he thought.

After 10 minutes of standing there, Lucius got restless. He could just obilvate the bitch from even seeing him, he thought. He was about to step out behind the bookshelf until the portrait swung open again. Dressed in his school robes, tie loosened and hair messily tousled, Draco strutted over to Hermione. Lucius grinned. Here he was, going to watch an altercation with his son and that mudblood Granger, and he had the best seat in the house. He will say something and make the girl go to her room crying then talk to Draco about his duties to the Dark Lord.. What came out of Draco's mouth, however, he did not expect.

"Hey baby," Draco said.

'Baby?' Lucius thought.

"Oh, hi! I didn't hear you come in. I thought you had detention with McGonagall?" Hermione said putting her quill down and walking toward Draco, meeting him half way.

"I did, but she had to go to a meeting with Dumbledore. Now come here," he said reaching his arms out for her.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend of four months and walked into his awaiting arms. Being taller, he leaned his head on hers lightly and kissed her head.

Needless to say, Lucius was standing there mouth open like a gaping fish. What the bloody hell is this?

"I missed you today," Draco whispered softly, so softly, Lucius had to strain his ear to hear him.

"Me too," Hermione said looking up at him. Kissing her softly, Draco gently picked her up and walked to his room, shutting the door with Hermione giggling all the way.

Lucius then stepped out behind the bookcase, looking toward Draco's room.

'So, my son is bedding the mudblood. Harry Potter's gal pal,' he thought.

'I will inform the Dark Lord of this, and Draco will know who and who not to disobey,' and with a pop, he apparated out of the room, unbeknownst to the two lovers upstairs.


	5. Graduation

Graduation was wonderful. That means that Draco and Hermione could finally be together without being worried that they will be caught by their peers. Draco's inheritance was well enough for him to get his own place, and move out of the manor. If so, he would visit often to see his mother. Of course, he would ask his mother to move in with him, to get away from Lucius' wrath.

"We're GRADUATING!" Hermione exclaimed when she jumped on a slumbering Draco.

Jumping up he looked around frantically before putting his hand on her waist, "Bloody hell Hermione, you scared the shit out of me!"

Smiling sheepishly, she ran her fingers through his tousled hair, making it messier. "It's only 6:30 in the morning, Draco."

Draco groaned, "ONLY? I will never know how you can be such a morning person," he said falling onto his back and putting a pillow over his face.

"What? Can you blame me? I'm excited! We're graduating. After 7 long years," Hermione looked at him when she didn't get an answer.

"Draco?" she poked him, "Draco? Are you going back to sleep?" Still no answer. Sighing, she was about to get up when Draco suddenly whipped her around so she was under him. Shrieking, she smacked him, "You scared me! I thought you fell back asleep! I'm going to have a heart attack one day," she scolded.

"Sorry, **mom**," he grinned. When she pouted, he laughed and kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you later," she said.

"Oh, no. You wake me up at 6:30 in the bloody morning and expect me to go back to sleep? I can never go back to sleep after waking up with you being on top of me," Draco said nibbling down her neck.

Hermione laughed and it quickly turned into a moan as Draco kissed lower.

* * *

Graduation was like any other graduation. Narcissa was there to cheer her son on, but Lucius was nowhere in sight. Has been for a month now, in fact. No one knew where he was, and no one had cared. Neither Draco nor Narcissa bothered to look for Lucius. Didn't matter for Draco, however, as long as his mother was there to cheer him on. He had never seen his mother this happy before. This was a big step for them, having his mother and her parents meet for the very first time. It was then and there that they will freely show their relationship to the school and world. Still, with great amount of fear, Draco decided that he will not hide his love for Hermione, and want to show her off to the world.

"May I present you, to our future witches and wizards, the Class of 2007!" Dumbledore announced.

The now graduates cheered, streamers and balloons falling down.

Draco looked on as the students were with their families. Taking in the moment, he closed his eyes and thought back of his time here.

"Hey there, stranger," a soft voice rang out. Opening his eyes, he saw Hermione. Smiling, he just took in her appearance. Her graduating robes hung loosely on her body, hair in those soft curls that he can just run his fingers through, her face with light make up, even though she did not need any. "Hey," he said softly.

Students who were next to them saw the two together, wondering why the two heads were together after they had graduated. Was there going to be a last fight to end the school year? Imagine the look on their faces when Draco pulled Hermione into a hug bent down to leave a kiss on her cheek. Everyone expected her to push him away and hit him, but she didn't. Everyone stood there gaping at the two who were embracing each other. Their eyes grew bigger as they see Hermione stood on her toes to kiss Draco right dab on the lips.

"Draco, dear, aren't you going to introduce me?" a gentle yet loving voice asked.

The two broke apart, and everyone in the room held their breath. What would Mrs. Malfoy say once she had learned that her pureblooded son was kissing the mudblood?

"Mother!" exclaimed Draco as he hugged his mother and gave a kiss on her cheek, "of course, I'm sorry. Hermione, this is my mother Narcissa, mother, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

As the word girlfriend left his mouth, there were gasps across the room. Whispers and mummers can be heard throughout the whole great hall, as well as hearing Pansy shrieking, "WHAT?"

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione had said, offering her hand for Narcissa to shake. What Narcissa did next was the most surprising thing that Hermione had ever thought what would happen when meeting Draco's mother. Instead of shaking her hand, she had pulled Hermione into a hug. Whispering in her ear, "Thank you for being there for Draco, Hermione," as she pulled back, she said a loud, "Please, call me Narcissa. It's so good to finally meet the girl that Draco have been talking about incessantly to me throughout the whole year," Draco coughed and shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but his mom and girlfriend.

"Oh really, nothing bad, I hope," Hermione said grinning at the now blushing Draco, "Are you blushing, Draco? Aw, that's so cute!" Hermione pinched his cheek while laughing.

"Okay, can we not tell any more embarrassing things about me? I feel as if you two are going to gang up on me" whined Draco, "so please, before mom would bring out baby pictures-" Narcissa squealed excitedly digging into her robes, " let's go find Hermione's parents." Draco finished.

"Aw, look, Draco's not liking how we're ganging up on him! So, Narcissa, where are those baby pictures?" Hermione said smirking that infamous Malfoy smirk.

'Sometimes, I think she hangs around with me too much,' Draco thought as he watched his mother and Hermione awing and pointing at his baby pictures.

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' Draco smiled.

* * *

Hooray for them graduating! Reviews are much appreciated!** :D**_ - xlina_


	6. Pranks

"HERMIONE!"

That was all Hermione heard as she hurriedly stood up and hid behind the couch, looking a bit scared.

"HERMIONE! Where the bloody hell are you?" Draco yelled as he came running into the living room, eyes livid. "I swear to god, once I get my hands on you," he said to no one in particular.

Peaking from the couch, Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight. There stood Draco, fingers running through his bright pink hair.

Hearing a giggle, Draco quickly turned around, catching a glimpse of Hermione's hair as she ducked. _So that's where she's hiding_, he thought.

Pretending he didn't see her, Draco walked around, mumbling, "Stupid Hermione. Stupid pink hair. What the hell am I going to tell the team when they see me? What is POTTER going to say," he said as he walked towards the couch.

Carefully pulling out his wand, he whispered a spell, a spark suddenly coming out from it, hitting right dab onto Hermione's behind.

"OUCH!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed her rear, "Draco! That hurt," she pouted.

Grinned wildly, Draco stuck out his tongue.

"Serves you right, not change back my hair. I've had enough of these jokes," he said as he wistfully looked at his hair.

Walking toward Draco, Hermione smiled wildly, "You're the one who started it," she said as she now stood in front of him."Are you finally admitting defeat?" Grinning now, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"YES, god damn it 'Mione," Draco frowned, I admit it, you win, blah blah. Horray, we're going to the damn Tissyland you love so much," he agreed. "Now change my hair back!"

Making a happy dance, Hermione changed his hair back.

Hermione had wanted Draco to go to Disneyland for a while, or in his case, Tissyland. He never got some muggle terms right. Heck, he still called a television outrageous names! After a huge debate, a bet was made. Whoever pulled the most pranks on one another, or whenever the other gave up, the other had to do what the winner wanted. Of course, Hermione wanted to go to Disneyland when Draco wanted her to dress in a maid outfit, doing whatever he desired. Since she did that as a surprise for his birthday, much to his delight, he decided to go to the new Qudditch museum in the end.

"How about we go to DISNEYland first, and then we'll go to your museum next week," she reasoned.

Patting his newly reformed hair, he looked down at her smiling face. "Even if I lost?" his eyes brightened.

"Yep, but you have to go on every ride I want to go on! No complaints."

Putting a finger under his chin, he pretended to think, "Okay, okay. But if I start screaming like a bloody banshee, don't pretend you don't know me," he laughed.

It was two years after graduating. Draco finally did get his inheritance, and had moved out. Narcrissa opted to stay in the manor, as Lucius was no longer there. Within a month of living in his new apartment, Draco asked Hermione to move in with him. Boy, with all the stuff he had to help her move, he was lucky he was still able to walk! Hermione had told him that if she all of the sudden disappeared without her neighbors knowing she moved, they'd be suspicious. Her idea was to move everything the muggle way. Now, Draco didn't argue with her until he found out that HE was to help her move everything to a huge car outside. With no magic. Did anyone mention that Hermione had a huge collection of books? Well, she did. It took Draco eight-teen rounds to finally get all the books to the car. About two years later, you can find Hermione and Draco happily living together in a comfortable apartment.

Harry and Ron were still around, Harry deciding to work in the ministry as Ron, believe it or not, decided to become a Medi-wizard. They came around sometime, Draco didn't mind as they became close, also.

Rubbing her now sore butt, Hermione grinned up to him, "When do you want to go to the museum?"

"Actually, I don't want to go to the museum anymore," he said as he pulled her arms away and replaced it with his.

Turning red as he rubbed her behind, she swatted his arm," Draco! You know it's sore because of you,"

"I know, that's why I'm massaging the ache," he laughed. Shaking her head, she stepped closer to him, placing her head between his chin and neck, she snuggled to him.

"Where do you want to go, then?" she whispered.

Smiling softly, he gently placed an arm on the back of her head as he ran his fingers through the silky strands.

"I don't want to go anywhere," he pulled something out of his robe, kneeling, "I want you to marry me," he said as he showed her a princess cut diamond ring.

Hermione couldn't breathe as she looked down at Draco. He was kneeling, something he said he would never do as it made him look weak. Kneeling down to someone was the ultimate embarrassment, he once told her. But here he was, kneeling in front of her, asking her to marry him. Was she ready for this? Are they too young? Given the fact that they're twenty, they were one of the most inseparable couples in the wizarding world. Not one soul out there didn't know of Draco Malfoy and his relationship with Hermione.

Not hearing her say anything, Draco had an uneasy look on his face.

"Eh, your silence isn't something I'm hoping for, baby," he chuckled as he itched behind his head, a nervous habit of his.

Realizing that she was standing there like a fool, Hermione came to her senses.

"OH! Draco, of course! I mean, yes. I do. A hundred times yes!" Tears were now running freely down her cheeks.

Sighing thankfully, Draco slid the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

"Thank Merlin, I was dying there waiting for you to give me an answer!" he wiped her cheeks with his thumb, pecking her lips right after.

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I can be a handful," he grinned as he hugged her tight.

Laughing, Hermione kissed his cheek, "I think I can handle it," grabbing his hands, she walked backwards towards their bedroom, grinning.

Once on the bed, she pushed him onto the bed, falling onto the soft silver bedspread. Draco groaned as he felt Hermione crawl up on his body, towards his lips, tongue peaking out from her lips to lick his.

Grinding her hips to his, Draco ran his hands under her shirt, pulling it up as it he went. Once the shirt was off, he couldn't help but stare at her choice of lingerie. Green lace satin bra with her perfect breasts. He wondered if she was wearing a matching set. Hermione ran her hands over his rock hard abs, pushing his shirt out of the way. Kissing and nibbling his chest, she went lower as she reached his lower abdomen. He felt his pants tighten, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. Freeing him from his restraints, Hermione stood from the bed and took her pants off, leaving her in nothing but a matching green laced lingerie set.

Groaning at the sight, Draco grabbed her by the arms, placing her on the bed. He carefully took off the bra, kissing on each breast on his way down. Mapping out her body was something he was good at, and he'd be damned if anyone else was to do it. When he reached her mound, he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked her clit.

"Draco," Hermione gasped as he continued his assault on her. His tongue licked her clit, twirling and suckling as he stuck a finger in her warmth.

Raising her hips towards his motions, he added another finger. "Oh god," she moaned. Teasing her further, he curled his fingers up, rubbing her in a way he knew she loved.

"Draco," she moaned as she came.

He kissed his way up as she calmed down. Breathlessly, she maneuvered so that she was on top, grabbing him. Gasping, he looked into her eyes, mischief shown. Breathing down at the tip, he felt her hot breath.

"Don't tease, baby," he groaned. Smirking up at him, she suddenly engulfed his member into her mouth, bobbing up and down, sucking. Pulling his member from her mouth, she licked from the tip to his shaft before placing him into her mouth again. If she didn't stop soon, it'd be too late, he thought.

Stopping her ministrations, he pulled her up so she was straddling his waist. Taking the tip with her hand, she guided him towards her entrance. Teasing him as she moved back and forth, Draco grabbed her waist, pulling her down suddenly to the hilt as they both moaned by the sudden action.

Slowly, Hermione rocked back and forth. She picked up the pace, Draco's hands on her hips as she did so. Pulling out, Draco rolled them over with Hermione on her back. Entering from above, Draco thrusted into Hermione, making her moan even louder. Being with other women, he had never felt as complete as he did with Hermione. True to the fact that he was Hermione's first, _and last, he thought_, she wouldn't have it any other way. He taught her how to feel and be loved. She taught him how others care and loved him, as well.

Moving her legs over his shoulder, he drove into her harder and faster as she drug her fingers o n his back. Hermione came with a shout, Draco thrusting a few more times before he came with a groan, filling her insides. Breathing hard, Draco gently moved her legs on either side of him, as his forehead was lightly pressed against hers.

Pecking her lips, he rolled off to the side, afraid of squishing her with his weight. Pulling her towards his body, he kissed the side of her head as she snuggled close.

"Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I like the sound of that," she said as she looked at her ring.

Raising an eyebrow, "Like? Well, I love the sound of that," he said.

"Well, you have to admit, marrying a man with pink hair had its ups and downs," she giggled as he pouted.

Face turning soft, he pulled her closer if possible, "I love you, Hermione." He said softly.

"Love you too, strawberry head," she replied cheekily.

Shaking his head, they laid with a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Does that mean we can still go to the museum?" he asked hopefully.

Giggling, she nodded as she kissed his chest.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! The rating has been bumped up to M, if anyone is wondering. Hope you guys enjoy this! **:D **_- xlina_


	7. An Eventful Day I

After 7 months of planning, they were finally getting married.

And today, was the day. The day that he was getting married, to Hermione Granger, no less. The wedding was for them and a decent amount of friends and family. Hermione, of course, had to have Harry and the Weasleys. Breaking the rules, Hermione insisted that Harry and Ron be her "groom of honors." Draco's best man, Blaise, who he had played with on the Puddlemere team with, was now his best friend. He went to Drumstrang, and transferred to Hogwarts during 7th year.

So here he was. Standing at the altar with Dumbledore as the one who will be tying the knot between them, so to speak. As the music began to play, Draco looked anxiously at the doors. One by one, Hermione and Draco's friends walked down. Yes, Draco had friends, who would have known? After graduating, he had been accepted as Seeker for professional Quidditch. Being a coincidence, Harry had applied for the sport as a Chaser, and is now co-captain with Draco. Not that Draco minded, he secretly sees Harry as a friend, but he will never admit that to anyone. Well, maybe Hermione.

As Harry walked down with Ginny, he couldn't help but crack a small smile. Hermione was soon to be next right after Ron and Lavender.

"She looks beautiful, Draco," Harry said as he stood by his side, "Her dress, as white as doves, she's gorgeous. Take care of her, man." Harry said in a stern voice.

"Always," reassured Draco.

As they were softly speaking to each other, Ron and Lavender had already gone where they had needed to be, the wedding march had came on.

Taking a deep breath, Draco stood at the altar. After a minute and no sign of Hermione, he started to get worried. Quiet whispers and mumbling were heard across the hall. He glanced questionably at Harry, who looked confused as well.

The door opened suddenly, startling everyone. All eyes were at the door as Hermione stumbled in. Draco looked on in shock, seeing her holding the door for leverage so she would not fall over, her hair was disarray, cuts and bruises were seen across her arms, and with a red hand print on her cheek. What scared him the most was where her hand was, clutching her side as blood stained her white dress red, a dagger sticking from her side.

Hermione looked up, catching Draco's eyes whispering, "Draco," before stumbling forward.

"Hermione!" Draco had yelled as he ran to her, Harry and Ron hot on his tail.

Once he reached her, he pressed his hand on her side, trying to stop the bleeding.

Hermione looked at Draco and saw tears welled up in his eyes. Reaching up, she placed a bloody hand on his cheek, "Don't cry," she whispered weakly.

Frantic, he looked around for assistance.

"Ron, what's happening? You're a doctor, help her!" yelled Draco.

"Draco, calm down, it's going to be okay," Ron said checking Hermione over.

A cruel laugh was heard throughout the hall, "My my, Draco. How dare you defy me and marry a mudblood?" Lucius asked.

Draco's head snapped up towards his father, his eyes burning with hate.

Rage build up Draco, after all these years, he had decided to come back to ruin his wedding day? The day that was supposed to be the happiest day of his life?

"What did you do? She didn't do anything! She's innocent, she didn't hurt anyone," Draco said as he stood up.

"Didn't do anything? Do you really expect me to face the Dark Lord and say that my son has betrayed us just to fuck the mudblood?" Lucius hissed.

"I didn't betray you just to _fuck_ the mudblood, you bastard," he said pulling out his wand, "she was there for me, unlike you, _Stupefy_!"

Lucius moved out of the way, narrowly dodging the sudden spell. "So that's it? You're going to betray us like this? You fool! _Serpentosia!" _

"_Protego!"_ Draco yelled.

Lucius smirked, "Well, well. May I say you've improved, Draco? You never blocked any of my spells before. Let's settle this the old way," he said as he stared straight in Draco's eyes.

Knowing what he was talking about, Draco looked around. Everyone who attended the wedding was now out of the chapel and safe, leaving only Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few death eaters.

"Have it your way," he said as he threw his wand to the floor.

"Draco!" "What the hell are you doing, you bloody idiot!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

Seeing Lucius drop his wand as well, Harry and Ron looked on as a sword appeared in Draco and Lucius' hand.

Standing across from each other, they both bowed in a duel tradition. Swords clashing and grunting was heard throughout the chapel, Ron and Harry keeping a wary eye on the death eaters as they stood protectively close to Hermione.

Ducking Lucius' swing sword, Draco swung the sword toward his feet, Lucius also jumping to avoid contact. Many times they had dueled for practice when he was young, each time Lucius coming out as 

the victor. Looking over at Hermione, he saw that she was still on the floor, Ron trying to stop the bleeding.

A sudden slice to his arm brought him out of his trance, grabbing bicep.

"What, can't even defend your bitch, son?" Lucius laughed. "You were always useless, just like your mother."

Pent up with rage, Draco yelled as he charged toward his father, knocking them both down. A struggle with one sword took place, both men brawling for dominance. A sudden gasp was heard; the unmistakenable noise of a sword piercing through skin was heard. Harry and Ron looked on shocked as Draco and Lucius both looked dead on into each other's eyes.

Draco pushed the sword deeper into Lucius, taking in the vicious pleasure as his father's face contorted with pain.

"Rot in hell, asshole," he said full with hatred.

When Lucius eyes closed, Draco looked up from his place. Standing up, he glared at the death eaters, who were now chained to the walls, courtesy of Harry and Ron. Each bewildered on what to do now that their commander had died.

Slowly limping toward Hermione, he nodded at Harry and Ron, who were now rounding up the death eaters.

Before he reached her, he heard a forced laugh from behind. Turning around, he saw Lucius with a sadistic smile, point his wand above the ceiling. Right above Hermione, "_Confringo_" he said as he took his last breath.

A red light flew from his wand, hitting the ceiling. Debris fell on the unexpecting Hermione as Draco looked on horrified. A scream echoed through the walls, followed by a chorus of "Hermione!" was heard as each ran toward her, each struggling to move all the plaster and debris around.

"Here!" Ron yelled as he saw her hand. Once they had her out, Draco stared at Hermione's appearance. What meant to be white, her dress was stained red from head to toe, not a spot white. Cuts and bruises were all over her body, face ashen.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Harry said as he helped Draco pick her up.

Harry looked at Ron and Draco, and then toward the tied death eaters, "I'll catch up, I'll get these bastards to Azkaban and I'll be over there as soon as possible, GO!"

Hurriedly, both men aparated to the hospital in front of shocked nurses and doctors.

"Doctor Weasley? What happened?" One of the nurses asked as she levitated Hermione to a bed.

Ron looked around frantically , "She's been stabbed and the ceiling collapse on her, I need Doctor Cayden, GO FIND HIM," he yelled.

The nurses looked at each other, never seeing the usually calm doctor act out of character. One nurse hurriedly went out as the others stayed to help Ron.

"Sir, you need to leave the room," a nurse told Draco.

"What? NO, that's my fiancée, I can't leave," he said adamantly.

The middle-aged nurse gave a once over at Draco, seeing man in distress, in a tuxedo no less. It was a no brainer that he was the groom and the woman on the bed was his soon to be wife.

Gently, she led him out the door, "Come on, the doctors need space in order to help your wife, sir."

Helplessly, Draco let her lead him to the waiting room, his face blank.

"She's not my wife," he whispered. The nurse looked up at him questionably, but he kept staring straight ahead.

"She was stabbed before she even made it down the aisle," he paused and took a deep breath, "it's all my fault."

"Now, now, it's not your fault, son. Do you want to drink anything?" she said gently. _Poor man, he must be going through hell right now,_ she thought.

Not getting a response, she got up and went to get him a cup of coffee, squeezing his shoulder as she walked by.

Draco eyes traveled to the wall ahead of him to his hands, drenched with dried blood. Hermione's blood. Clenching his fists, he couldn't help the tears that slowly fell down his cheeks. What was he going to do if she didn't make it? She was there whenever he needed to talk; she was there to put up with his personal demons. They were supposed to be happily married and on their honeymoon right now, but instead, here they were, in a hospital with her fighting for her life. Seeing all the blood on her was a nightmare.

He knew that there would be a battle with Lucius since his mysterious disappearance, but he didn't imagine it being on his wedding day. _Damn fucking bastard_, he thought. Of all days, he just had to ruin his wedding day? He felt someone grab his hand and placed a warm cup in his hands. Looking up, he saw the same nurse smiling at him as she sat down.

"Thank you," he croaked. He couldn't be mean to the woman, seeing as though she reminded him of his grandmother. It wasn't known to the public, but Draco had loved his grandmother, visiting her often until her timely death.

"You're welcome, if you need anything, wheter to talk or another cup of coffee, I'll be sitting over there at that desk. If I'm not there, look for a Nurse Jenn," she said.

Nodding, he stared into his cup, brown coffee topped with whipped cream and a cherry, he couldn't help but remember when his grandmother did that. Whenever he was at his grandmother's, he would innocently ask her for ice cream. Now, when his mother was there, she rejected the idea. But when she wasn't, his granny Malfoy would sneak a bowl to him whenever she's not looking.

Several hours past and it seemed like an eternity. Harry and his mother now sitting by his side, Hermione's family left to rest. Harry offered his apartment to them, seeing as though it would be a hassle to go back to the muggle world.

"Harry," he sat, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, "What's taking so long? What if something goes wrong?"

Harry looked over from his place from the window, head turning as he heard him speak. Not a word was said for a good hour.

"She's going to be _fine_," Harry stated strongly, "has she ever disappointed you? She always came through,"

"Draco, honey, you've been sitting there for at least five hours," Narcrissa looked at her distressed son, blood still on his hands. With a wave of her wand, she cleaned up his appearance, "You need to rest. What would Hermione say if she saw you like this?"

"I would give anything for her to see me," he said as a tear escaped his eye. Her face softened as she pulled him into a hug. Draco hugged his mom like he did when he was a child, just like when he was hiding from Lucius whenever he felt the need to 'punish' his son.

Harry looked on at the duo, never seeing Draco in such a vulnerable way. He also blamed himself for not protecting Hermione. It happened so sudden that he couldn't react. Everyone thought Lucius was finally dead, but the damn bloke had one more spell in him, and unfortunately, he was directed at Hermione.

Ron came into the room, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Ron, how is she?" Harry asked as he walked towards him.

Draco looked up as he heard Harry, pulling quickly out of his mother's arms and looked hopefully at Ron.

Sighing, Ron looked them, "She lost a lot of blood, had to have at least three to four bags of blood transfused into her. We… we lost her once, but she came back. We had to take the dagger out," Ron choked as he went on, "It was deep, about 5 inches in, It almost hit her lung, but it barely missed, right now she's in a critical state. She's going to be in observation for a couple of hours."

Draco looked appalled when he said that they had lost her, what he was going to do if they did? "Can we see her?" he pleaded.

"Only one at a time. Room 112," Draco stood up, looking at Harry.

"Go, Draco," Harry nodded. Draco looked at each of the men, walking toward Hermione's room.

When he stepped in, his throat clenched at the sight. Hermione laid on the bed motionless with wires and tubes sticking almost every inch of her body. A slow beep was head throughout the room. The cuts and bruises were healing from the healing potions they had given her, but some were still noticeably there.

Walking toward the bed, Draco gently clasped her hand in his. "Hey," he choked out. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He cried.

Pulling himself together, he brought her hand to his cheek. Closing his eyes, he kissed her fingers. "I know you wanted the wedding to be perfect. God knows how long you were planning this with my mother. But please, I'll do anything; I'll even dye my hair permanently pink if you want. Just come back."

He looked at her face, willing her to open her eyes and say something. When he got no response, he closed his eyes tightly, praying to Merlin that she'll be okay.

* * *

Have the other chapter all written out. Just wanted to add a little suspense. Reviews are much appreciated! **:D** _- xlina_

* * *


End file.
